The present disclosure relates to semiconductor lasers characterized by multi-wavelength emission and, more particularly, to multi-wavelength distributed Bragg reflector (DBR) lasers. The concepts of the present disclosure will enjoy broad applicability in a variety of fields where multi-wavelength lasers are used.